valerian_and_the_city_of_a_thousand_planetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dargaud
The Rage of Hypsis 1985 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Continued from The Ghosts of Inverloch. The team sets out from Inverloch in search of Hypsis. What consequences will Valérian and Laureline's intervention have for the future of Galaxity? On the Frontiers 1988 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières A series of unexplained accidents at nuclear power stations alerts Valérian, Laureline and Albert that someone may be attempting to return Earth's history back onto the course they derailed in The Rage of Hypsis. Following the trail across the borders of many countries, Valérian comes face to face with a ghost from the past. The Living Weapons 1990 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Running short of money and with an astroship in need of a service, Valérian takes Laureline to the planet Blopik with a mysterious special delivery. The Circles of Power 1994 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Valérian and Laureline are on Rubanis, their astroship is desperate need of repair but they have no money. Reluctantly, they accept a job from Colonel Tloc, the chief of police – to find out who is controlling Rubanis from the Circle of Power. Hostages of the Ultralum 1996 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Valérian and Laureline are enjoying a luxurious cruise when the Caliphon, the son of the Grand Caliph of Iksaladam, is kidnapped, and Laureline with him, by the mercenary group the Mortis Quartet. Allying himself with some old acquaintances, Valérian attempts to rescue them. Orphan of the Stars 1998 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Continued from Hostages of the Ultralum. Still pursued by the Mortis Quartet, Valérian and Laureline reach the Asteroids of Shimballil with the Califon. Can they find a safe haven for him there? In Uncertain Times 2001 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières The trinity of Hypsis attempt to prevent the multinational Vivaxis from pursuing a line of genetic research. Valérian and Laureline move closer to learning the mystery behind the disappearance of Galaxity. At the Edge of the Great Void 2004 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières The first part of a trilogy titled "In Search of the Lost Earth". Valérian and Laureline are acting as shopkeepers while trying to discover information about the disappearance of Earth. At the same time an expedition is about to leave for the Great Void, the unknown region at the edge of the universe. The Order of the Stones 2007 Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières The Time Opener 2010 Part two of "In Search of the Lost Earth". The expedition enters the Great Void where Valérian and Laureline encounter the sinister Wolochs. Bones Written By: Pierre Christin Published By: Darguad Drawn By: Jean-Claude Mézières Part three of "In Search of the Lost Earth". The final volume of the trilogy.